


【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩】《喷泉自下而上》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Our Song Explains Everything
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是 @一碗冰片加柠檬 点的卢瑞恩唱歌（？）故事！说是唱歌其实主要是卢瑞恩写歌，这首歌从上到下大家都唱再从下到上回来的故事。梗的主体架构是很之前和冰片老师聊天的时候冰片老师说到的。梗本身很好很有趣，希望我写得不难吃……捏造很多，是圣巢衰落前的故事。虽然说是卢瑞恩中心，但其实他没有一直出现。有各种怪暗喻，谨慎。
Kudos: 1





	【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩】《喷泉自下而上》

**Author's Note:**

> 是 @一碗冰片加柠檬 点的卢瑞恩唱歌（？）故事！
> 
> 说是唱歌其实主要是卢瑞恩写歌，这首歌从上到下大家都唱再从下到上回来的故事。梗的主体架构是很之前和冰片老师聊天的时候冰片老师说到的。梗本身很好很有趣，希望我写得不难吃……
> 
> 捏造很多，是圣巢衰落前的故事。
> 
> 虽然说是卢瑞恩中心，但其实他没有一直出现。
> 
> 有各种怪暗喻，谨慎。

艺术家除了擅长绘画外也会谱曲，而绝大多数虫子都不知道。学习乐理其实也无充分理由，最初卢瑞恩学习音乐纯粹是因家族中年长者的教导，而贵族虫们常年居于室内，总要让自己的子嗣学些高雅的东西。画画是卢瑞恩天生就爱的，他生下来，长大，前肢尚未延展出能牢牢勾住画笔的部分时他就对调色盘爱不释手，对架子上的颜料充满好奇。家中仆从换了一轮又一轮，而每一轮的仆从都收起过大而薄的、沾满新鲜颜料的窗帘。长辈们也觉得绘画富有情趣，看他有天赋，也愿意为他去寻各种珍稀的画具。但这并非卢瑞恩的本意，小小的虫起初不怎么能瞧得出昂贵调色盘与廉价调色盘的区别，也认为自己不会将它们区别对待，然而用着用着总归会习惯。卢瑞恩不似普通的一些家境尚可的虫子去学校上课，或是到别的地方去进修，贵族们都是请老师到自己家中给孩子上课。卢瑞恩记得两件事：他的老师对他的调色盘表露出无可抑制的艳羡神色，他的老师在看到他那用以谱曲的粗糙叶片时也惊讶极了。事实上本不该有这样的事，因为本来要来教卢瑞恩的应当是自皇家学会退位的前任主席，身世显赫，卢瑞恩数不清他的头衔，但今天来的虫子显然年轻极了，也仅是披着一件单薄的袍子：“恩师生了病，让我来替他来。不，不，我不能收这些吉欧，历史我教不好，但别的也许我可以帮忙。”这只虫子并不行礼，身上带着一股正直劲儿，同卢瑞恩所能见到的虫子都不太一样。

但无论卢瑞恩愿意与否，他自己都能下意识地判断出这虫子是在外头上的学，而家境不怎么好。也就是在这么一个前提下，那虫子才对叶片惊讶极了，他本以为这东西都是只能当食物，或者拿去挡雨。卢瑞恩总觉得心里不是滋味，也不知是怎么的，就拿了那些叶片来，说就送给你，想了想把“那不是什么稀罕东西”一句咽回去。我不能收，那虫子还是推辞，卢瑞恩一时间又不知道怎么办，却想起一件事，这虫子来时背着草根编织而成的小挎包，里面就放着两块薄石片，上面正有一些看似零散的，他所熟知的音符符号：呀，你会写曲？虫子点点头，从包里拿出了那些石头，说自己总去欢乐之屋那边听唱诗班练习，在那儿呆久了也会读谱，后来也遇到了好虫子，就多学了一些。卢瑞恩想，那些课倒真的很枯燥，这样学起东西又会是什么样的？他感到新鲜，便说“那你教我”。彼时卢瑞恩同现在完全不同，小虫往往也是具备着一种不认生而毫不拘束的劲儿，若要说起来他同这只比他更大的还在做学生的年轻虫也差不了多少。卢瑞恩觉得同他相处要比同家中的老顽固相比轻松得多，索性让他不必拘束，他们便趴在地毯上看起那些石头和叶片。时至今日卢瑞恩想起这件事时，总因自己完全想不起对方的面容而内疚。但他永远记得年轻虫子最初哼唱的几个音节，组成轻快的旋律，伴着雨滴落下的声音。那时年轻虫子说他的曲子没写完，写好了就要送给一只虫。那时的卢瑞恩尚未到情窦初开的时候，家里也不让他看那些爱情小说，于是不知道其中有何含义。现在倒是知道了。

现在卢瑞恩自己在尖塔最高处，也不知怎么的就想起这么一件旧事，甚至真的把这几个音节哼了出来。他真的记得很清楚，他开始觉得连当时落下的雨珠都是就着谱好的节奏落下来的。在尖塔深处他依旧戴着面具，于是这么一种歌声便好似要闷在其中，并且现在在这高塔中只有他自己在。没有小管家，没有别的仆从，也没有其他的使者。这么小小一段哼唱开了头就很难停止，他忽然总觉得内心躁动了起来，哪怕是拿起画笔都无法让他平静。他总觉得有什么东西没有完成，自他儿时开始就未完成的某种东西回来了。于是他去找纸——不，编织者做的那精美的纸页也不太对，应该有别的东西。他打开柜子，而后拉开抽屉，试图找出某些东西：对了，就是那摸起来有些粗糙的树叶，就是这样的东西，他自己都想不到还有这样的老古董在，并且这树叶好似受了某种加护，极细的叶脉中流淌着雪白的光芒。若没有这种加护，这叶片应该早就发干而变脆，会在他捻着叶柄拿起的时候就碎开。这是谁做的？卢瑞恩实在是想不起来，但不管怎样，他终于可以开始作曲了。本来他应当拿出一支笔，斟酌着去写，但是今天他也说不清自己是怎么了，就觉得用笔也写不出、画不出什么。他一点一点地哼唱，哼唱时都要有点疑问的调调，好似会有谁给他回答，但这更像是他自己自娱自乐的二重唱。如果他的仆从们经过，大约就要觉得他出了什么问题。但是没有，卢瑞恩这时并不像是在尖塔的最高处，仿佛是在其他的没有墙壁与天花板的宽敞的空间里，无拘无束。他用手指蘸着颜料，在叶片上画上音符。多么奇怪，卢瑞恩已经许久没有唱过歌了，也没怎么写过曲，可是现在表达起来反倒是十分顺畅，好像是那曲子就在他的脑海中蓄谋已久，现在终究是找到了一个裂口，欢快地奔流了出来，倾泻在了这片小小的叶片上，要顺着这纹路流到更远的地方。卢瑞恩顺着这么一个势头继续补充，要让这曲子变得更完整：一片叶子不够，那就两片，细线总能把叶片们都串起来的。他不在意到底要用多少的叶片，他只是想让那旋律能被完整地记录下来……好了！卢瑞恩舒了一口气，这么一种畅快感同他完成一幅画作时感受到的畅快感并不一样。多么难以描述，但无论如何，每一种表达方式都是那么的独一无二！卢瑞恩轻轻地哼起这一段完整的旋律。显然，这绝对与他儿时遇到的那只年轻虫子所写的曲子完全不同，甚至可能整首曲子的情感基调都相差甚远，但是——卢瑞恩不知为何，产生了一些小小的期待：若是这首曲子飘到了其他的地方，那只虫子会捡到吗？会唱起它吗？他是否会想起当自己还是个学生的时候，曾经遇到过某位有些任性的贵族家的孩子，而他们一起在毛茸茸的地毯上度过了一段短暂但无比愉快的时光，音乐将他们联系在了一起？

卢瑞恩打开了窗户，一边哼唱着那曲子，一边让那一小串叶子被夹雨的风带走。这首曲没有歌词，卢瑞恩想，应当有别的虫子能为它填上更好的词。他在这时终究是回忆起那只年轻虫子的面容——其实不具体，还是很模糊，那面容其实可以是任何一只虫子，可以是螳螂可以是蝴蝶，又或者是其他戴着面具的圣巢虫儿，但应当都有活力，表达的欲望都要从他们的身体中迸发而出，如此的新鲜，甚至雨水都不能阻隔。遗憾的是卢瑞恩也知道若不是有神秘法术的加护，这叶片上的音符早就要被雨水冲刷干净，他自己也知道没有那么好的事情，雨水本身说不定就能阻隔一切，又或者说有些东西不需雨水就能被阻隔：那太多了。卢瑞恩叹了口气，关上了窗子，走回了画架前。如若要说有什么算得上是安慰，便是他相比起一些虫子，好歹还能将那些情感表达出去，他根本无法想象到一些虫子要在一生之中承受多么多多么沉重的痛苦，而这些痛苦是巨石，并不是他们背负的巨石，是自他们的躯壳裂缝中生长而出的，与血肉黏连的巨石。他们甚至无法放下，这是卢瑞恩所想象不到的。

那串叶片顺着风，落到了小小的喷泉里。从矿山回来的工人有时会在喷泉边歇脚，从城市仓库来的搬运工也会到这里洗把脸：是的，他们当然要用喷泉洗脸。这些水比水道里的干净得多，他们用这里的水清洗自己爪上覆盖的一层绒毛。而在这时，他们都注意到了这喷泉之中有一串东西闪闪发光。是吉欧吗？当然不是，吉欧应该沉入喷泉底。他们捞起它，好奇地看，在想这会不会是什么值钱的东西。在这时，他们当中的一员见叶片上有东西：“嘿，你们看！这好像是一首曲子？是谁把乐谱放在了这么一个地方？”于是他们讨论开了，有说是未完的情歌的，有说是要献给王的宫廷乐曲的。当然，更多的虫子更愿意回家看看家中的虫们是否平安，于是纷纷去觅食或是归家，只有少数几只聚集在喷泉旁，也说不出个所以然。他们所能想到的最懂学问的虫子是帮他们写信的老学究，于是就拿去问他。老学究什么都懂一些，断断续续地哼了这首曲子，反倒被笑嗓音像干瘪的树果。那你们年轻人唱吧！没有词，这首曲一点词也没有，工人们、街道上的孩子们，在水道中寻从上游冲下来的，也许混杂在水流中的吉欧的雄虫与雌虫们都听到了这首曲。可以是“啦啦啦”，可以是“噜噜噜”，可以是任何的，随意的拟声词，可以是任何一种虫子们自己所熟知的发声。蜂可以嗡鸣，其他的也可以振动双翅：这是他们的曲子。这么一首曲子传遍了泪水之城的大街小巷，在平地之中肆意地淌成多彩的浅浅的河流，这一种河流伤不到任何一只虫子，不会让他们真的溺死其中。毫无疑问，这么一首曲子为他们的生活带去了些许乐趣，而这样的乐趣在他们只能思考着如何养家糊口时是很难产生的，他们当中没有谁去想这么一首曲子是从哪儿来的。但终于有一天，又刮来了一阵风，但不是把叶片刮到了上头，是这曲子自然而然地顺着风向上去：唱的虫子多了，欢乐之屋的歌手们就要听到了。这时的欢乐之屋里可不止有一只唱歌的蝴蝶，玛丽莎同她的女伴们都听到了。她们本也想是否要填词，但后来觉得反倒是那好似真没有其他含义的、单纯的“啦啦啦”要更好。于是她们排练，欢乐之屋的主人听到了，那些也在高大建筑物中的贵族们也听到了。她们的和声绕着屋中的房梁轻快地盘旋，向上，向上，变得如此轻盈。圣所的法师在搭乘铁做的电梯时，也听到了模糊的歌声，但对他们来说这歌声更像是在透明的屏障一侧徘徊，像是一只只被鲜花装点的幽灵——也许是这与世隔绝的法师本身更像幽灵。没有谁禁止歌唱，于是这歌声终究是从最下方向上去，好似真的要到了尖塔上。

是的，还真的要到尖塔上了。卢瑞恩将王派遣使者送来的信件放下，他因为日常的事务而有些疲惫。这时，他的小管家进来了，托盘里放着些蜜制的点心，与此同时心情很好似的哼着曲。卢瑞恩起初没有细听，走着神，是后来才觉得这旋律是那么的熟悉。卢瑞恩猛地转身去，身上的袍子也跟着抖动：这曲子是你从哪儿学来的？小管家一下子被吓了一大跳，支支吾吾了一阵才说自己也不怎么清楚，只是最近似乎这曲子在城中流行极了，谁都会哼这么一首曲。哦，对，欢乐之屋的玛丽莎小姐说下次她们还打算唱这首曲，而且谁都能去看，说是免费的呢！可是欢乐之屋装不下那么多虫子，要到哪儿去唱呢？卢瑞恩忽的有回忆起一些旧事，那都算得上是远古的传说了：虫子们要表达欢乐，便围在一起唱歌又跳舞。不，那同王国的庆典不一样，没有花车，没有其他的装饰，只是单纯的所有的虫子们聚在一起，用最简单的方式庆祝一年的到来。当然，现在是不可能有这样的事情，于是卢瑞恩也只能说，但至少所有人都会这首曲子，能自己唱给自己听。一点歌词也不需要有，因为每一只虫一定要有不一样的歌词。

于是，卢瑞恩拉出了一把椅子，轻轻地对小管家挥手示意，让他坐到了自己的身边，与他一起唱起了那首似从喷泉中涌出的曲：它从喷泉水柱的顶端向下去，但又伴着水流被推到了最上方。那串叶子好像又要回来，这么一种美好的巧合让卢瑞恩感到一种特别的欢喜，但他又很快地摇摇头，让自己清醒了：这么一首曲子的归宿不应当在这里，这并非是自己的本意——让它前往更远的地方吧！

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是后记或者别的什么东西
> 
> 是和冰片老师之前聊到的老卢故事，起源是艺术家如果会写曲的话，那么……←在这个基础上延伸的故事。希望所有的虫子都能唱起同一首歌的，这样的故事。没有写填词大约是因为想要表达那首曲子中最核心最纯粹的那部分：每一只虫子自己都能有不一样的词，或者说，怎么唱都可以。谁都可以唱，五音不全的虫子可以唱，有着悦耳歌喉的虫子也能唱。工人可以，歌手可以，老学究可以，文物店的主人可以，骨钉匠也可以（后面我没写到，但是大家都会唱，总之就有这个意思）。整体这个歌声从上到下再从下到上的梗都是冰片老师提供的思路——希望不会难吃;;;;;
> 
> 本来应该还有很多要说的但我说不出来，有的东西扯得太清楚摆在这里感觉也很奇怪……请，请随意地看吧。如果有人愿意说点什么我会很开心的。


End file.
